1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning apparatus, a method for controlling the learning apparatus, a detection apparatus, a method for controlling the detection apparatus, and a storage medium, and particularly relates to a learning apparatus, a method for controlling the learning apparatus, a detection apparatus, a method for controlling the detection apparatus, and a storage medium for detecting a target object in accordance with the state of the target object using a plurality of existing detectors during the detection from images.
2. Description of the Related Art
To detect a target object in images, generally, a detector that detects the whole of the target object or a part of the target object is used. At this time, generally, a plurality of detectors are used, because use of a plurality of detectors enables detection of a target object that could not be detected with only a single detector. In cases where a plurality of detectors are used, it is necessary to integrate the outputs of the individual detectors and output the final detection result.
Japanese Patent No. 4566686 discloses a method for integrating the outputs of a plurality of detection results. In Japanese Patent No. 4566686, a method for discriminating the shape of a target object provided in an electronic component is described. Specifically, first, an image of a target object is captured, and two evaluation values for discriminating the shape of that target object are calculated. Then, a weighted sum of the evaluation values is obtained with the weights assigned to these two evaluation values changed in accordance with the shape and the size of the target object and shape discrimination conditions, and shape discrimination is performed. With this method, during shape discrimination, the weights assigned to the evaluation values are determined in accordance with the shape and the size of the target object and the preset shape discrimination conditions. This method enables discrimination suited to the shape of the target object and the shape discrimination conditions.
The shape discrimination conditions and how the weights are set under given shape discrimination conditions are important, and the manner in which the weights are set significantly influences the shape discrimination performance. However, Japanese Patent No. 4566686 makes no mention of efficient setting of the weights. If the weights are set inappropriately, it is no longer possible for the evaluation values to be weighted in a manner appropriate for the target object, and the final shape discrimination result, also, is inaccurate.
That is to say, when integrating a plurality of outputs, if it is not possible to obtain appropriate weights for the respective outputs in accordance with circumstances, it is unlikely that an effective result will be obtained even if the outputs are integrated. For this reason, it is an issue to appropriately set the weights in accordance with circumstances.